


Ain't Misbehavin'

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: The theme of this year's NCPD annual fundraiser is 'the Roaring 20s' and L Corp has sponsored a table, so of course Lena Luthor has dressed for the event.





	Ain't Misbehavin'

It was a fundraiser for the NCPD and the theme was The Roaring 20s. Attendees were encouraged to dress up in costumes to fit the theme and while Kara had already seen Alex and Maggie’s flapper dresses right after they bought them, she forgot her professionalism and squealed with delight when she saw them wearing them.

But even as thrilled as she was with their outfits (and her own, truth to tell), she kept finding herself scanning the room, looking for someone else.

L Corp was sponsoring a table, so she knew Lena had to be here somewhere, but with all the noise and confusion, and the dance music playing loudly, she was having a little trouble focusing tonight.

Which is how Lena managed to sneak up on her.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you a sight.” Lena’s voice came from behind her and caused her to whirl.

The fringe on Kara’s dress twirled through the air with her as she spun around and just stared, open-mouthed.

Lena was in a suit. Lena was in a very nice, obviously tailored, and if Kara had to guess, probably hand-made just for this event and most likely historically accurate, suit.

Kara had no idea why the sight made her mouth go dry.

“Close your mouth, Kara, before someone thinks I’ve just threatened you or something.” Lena smiled as she drew closer.

“Y-you look nice,” Kara managed to stammer out.

“More than nice, I hope, based on the reactions I’ve been getting tonight, from both the men and the women,” Lena winked at her.

Kara’s brain started to catch up with the rest of her. “No, no, I mean, yes! Yes, you do look more than nice, you look gorgeous. I can see why they’d be reacting that way. I mean, that’s a really good suit, and the style um...suits you.”

Kara lamely finished as she realized she was starting to babble and reined herself in before she got too far along.

“I don’t look too mobster, do I?” Lena asked teasingly. She placed a hand lightly on Kara’s arm and leaned in conspiratorially, “I get the feeling I may be making some people nervous.”

Kara fought back a blush as she jumped immediately to her, her friend, yes, right, her  _ friend’s _ defense. “Why should they be nervous? You’ve done all kinds of great things for the city since you’ve moved here and they should certainly know it by now!”

Indignancy rose in her at the thought that anyone could be nervous around Lena, while she ignored her own nerves, which for some reason were taut as a bow.

Lena was obviously in a good mood and for some reason had a satisfied look, watching the way Kara’s thoughts flickered across her face.

“Oh, you know, evil corporation, all that.” She changed course rapidly. “Are you being professional tonight or can you have fun?”

“Am I...Oh, oh! Yes, I have to do a bit of work, get some official quotes, that sort of thing, but after that, I can have fun.”

“Excellent. Do you want an official quote from me now?”   


“Oh no, Lena, that’s--”

“Come now, L Corp has sponsored a table, so it’s all for a good cause. Or,” she gently turned them both so they were facing out towards the room, “you can go talk to the police chief over there and start getting your other official quotes, and come back to see me when you’re ready to start having fun.”

Kara could see the sense in that, though Lena’s lighthearted behavior tonight was a bit odd. Maybe it was the costumes.

“I’ll do that.” She agreed.

“Good,” said Lena as she started to move off into the crowd. “I’ll save you a dance.”

The wink she threw back over her shoulder left Kara feeling just a little gape-mouthed again, but only for an instant. Apparently she needed to get work done quickly, so she could get back to Lena while she was still in this mood.

A dance could be fun, just between friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song of the same name by Louis Armstrong.


End file.
